Welcome the Mikaelson's
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Basically the originals to the story line of the Kelly's from Waterloo Road. The Mikaelson's begin their new school and get up to more mischief than their principal Mr Bill Forbes can cope with. Please R/R. Rated T for language. Klaroline, Elejah, Konnie and Stebekah
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**If anyone is a bit confused or if you don't live in the UK and don't understand the story line then go onto YouTube and type in Waterloo Road series 4 episode 1 part 1 and that's when the Kelly's arrived in Waterloo Road**

* * *

A brand new black Mercedes pulled up outside of the school yard. Bill Forbes pulled the keys from the ignition before turning round in his seat to face his three daughters. Seventeen year old Elena, fifteen year old Caroline and thirteen year old Bonnie as they each sat staring up at the school. Elena sat in the passenger seat. Her straight brown hair reaching just past her shoulders as she huffed before undoing her seat belt as her dark brown eyes stayed glued onto the school, she leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek before leaving the car. Caroline twirled one of her light blonde locks around her finger as her blue eyes scanned the floor for her school bag before she picked it up from the floor of the car before opening the door, saying a half-hearted goodbye to her father and climbing out. Finally a twelve year old Bonnie who's dark brown hair was scraped back into a side ponytail done by Caroline. Her brown eyes lit up with excitement as she saw her friends standing waiting for her, she left the car without even so much as a goodbye to her father or sisters. Bill chuckled as he climbed out of the car and made his way towards the front entrance of the school. He knew it must be hard for his daughters having their father as their principal, which is why he tried to give them as much space as they wanted.

The school yard was littered with pupils as he stared out of his office window. The gate slowly began to open again, causing almost every pupil to turn around as a family walked through the gates and into the school yard. He sighed as he looked down at the file in his hand.

The Mikaelson's, it read.

Elena's friend Vicki gasped, staring over her should causing her to spin round to face towards the gates. A family walked into the school yard with four boys, a young girl and a woman pushing a toddler in a buggy

Who the hell are they?' was the question on Caroline's mind as she watched the family pass by her, trying to keep their eyes upon the school.

''Look's like trouble'' Bonnie smirked over towards her friend Anna as they both watched the family make their way towards the main entrance.

The eldest boy looked roughly around seventeen or eighteen with short dark brown hair with matching dark brown eyes. His tie hung loosely around his neck as he carried hi bag on one shoulder and his little sister's school bag on the other shoulder. The second eldest boy looked around sixteen had short blond hair and light blue eyes that cut like glass as he glared at everyone staring at them. Instead of a tie he wore a light blue Lacoste jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The youngest boy looked around fourteen and looked very much like the oldest with slightly lighter hair but the exact same eye colour. However he copied the second boys actions and glared round at everyone making sure to keep his sisters hand tight in his. The only girl looked around the same age as the youngest boy or slightly younger. Her blonde hair fell into curls that were tied up into a high ponytail as her blue eyes looked around at everyone in a nervous and slightly terrified manner. The youngest child - who was about three - in the push chair had jet black curls and light blue eys that beamed at everyone around him. The woman had light blonde hair that was cut into a bob with daring blue eyes.

Bill Forbes held open the door as she walked in with the stroller and the line of children after her.

''Elijah help me with this would you. Here take Henrik'' The woman asked calling to her eldest son whilst handing the toddler over to the second youngest who groaned as he lifted the youngster from his mother's arms. Bill had read that the woman's name was Ester.

''The Mikaelson's I presume'' the young boy nodded as he stared up towards him. ''Welcome to Mystic High. I am your principle Mr Forbes, if you could all please step into my office and I'll issue you with your timetables''

They all shuffled into his office after the eldest as placed the buggy down outside the door. His office was in a diamond shape with a massive black desk that sat in the corner with two black leather couches at the far wall. Ester smiled up towards him as she placed her youngest on her knee.

''Hello Mr Forbes, I'm Ester Mikaelson, these are my children'' Ester smiled looking round at all her children. They each had trouble written all over them.

''Mum I don't see the point in coming to his stupid school. Why can't we just go back to our old school, back to dads'' the second youngest boy snapped looking down towards his mother.

''Nik, don't start please. You know why we can't, your father doesn't want us anymore. He made that pretty clear when he threw our bags out into the street'' Ester sighed as she narrowed her eyes up at her second eldest son.

''No he threw your bags out, you just made us follow'' the boy snarled back in reply only to earn a nudge and a glare from his older brother.

''Niklaus I presume'' Bill said as he looked towards the boy. From what he'd read Niklaus was the most destructive, aggressive and troublesome of the Mikaelson's

''It's Klaus'' the boy snarled towards him earning a glare from his mother.

''Don't you dare be so rude, apologize to Mr Forbes'' Ester snapped. Klaus just glared towards Bill and scoffed.

''this is bull, I'm out of here'' Klaus sighed as eh turned and made for the door.

''If he's leaving then I get to go'' the youngest boy whom Bill believed to be Kol said rushing after Niklaus towards the door. Bill went to stand up but Elijah beat him to it as he slammed the door blocking his brothers from leaving the room

''you two playing up like this is making mother and the rest of us look bad. So sit down and shut up'' Elijah warned glaring mainly towards Klaus. Kol shrunk back into his original spot but Klaus refused to move as he glared towards his older brother. ''Now Nik!'' Elijah growled.

Klaus moved slowly back to where he was standing behind his mother on the couch. Ester breathed a sigh of relief and shot Elijah a thankful look before sending Bill and apologetic one. He smiled softly towards the woman, it was obvious she hadn't had it easy.

He kept his gaze upon Klaus as he spoke of the rules of this school, he could tell this boy would be trouble.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**As you can see Klaus is meant to be Earl except Klaus' less psychotic haha**

**Elijah is mean to be Marley**

**Kol is meant to be Denzil**

**Rebekah is meant to be Sambuca **

**and Henrik is mean to be Prince**

**I didn't make Ester like Rose because it seemed a but ridiculous**

**Please let me know what you think **

**xoxoxox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries or Waterloo Road**

* * *

After half an hour of sitting in the office, they managed to get almost everything in the record up to date.

''Last question Mrs Mikaelson, why did your children have to leave their previous school?'' Bill asked. He immediately noticed Kol and Rebekah glance over towards Klaus who glared up towards him. Ester fidgeted slightly as she began to stumble on the answer.

''Erm….well…there was a bit of a fight between Niklaus and another boy and the boy sort of ended up in hospital'' Ester replied looking slightly embarrassed as she answered the question. Bill tried hard to fight his shock. He knew the kid was bad; he had no idea just how bad.

''Why? What happened?'' Bill asked

''Niklaus' temper sort of got the better of him and he hit the boy with a chair'' ester replied. He heard Kol snigger slightly from the seat beside Klaus who smirked slightly towards his younger brother but a glare from Elijah wiped the smirk off his face.

''But Nik didn't mean it. Did you?'' Ester smiled looking round towards her son in desperation. Klaus could see the pleading look in his mother's eyes and decided to play along.

''No of course, it was all a bit misunderstanding that got out of control'' Klaus replied. Rebekah looked round at him with her eyebrows raised, she knew he was lying.

''Well I'm afraid Mrs Mikaelson that we do not tolerate violence here so Niklaus must be on his best behaviour'' Bill said

''Oh believe me he will be'' Ester warned looking up towards her son.

Bill printed off each of the children's time tables and shows Ester the way to the nursery to drop off Henrik.

He led the children off one by one to each of their classes, being sure to keep Elijah last so he could have a talk with him.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore sighed as he began scribbling yet another drawing into the back of this history jotter. His jotter was almost full of drawings as history was not one of his strong subjects.

His had snapped up as he heard the door to the classroom open to reveal the principal Mr Forbes. He walked in confidently with a girl behind him. Her blue eyes looked around the class. They heard a certain harshness that held slight nerves as well.

''Mr Saltzman, this here is Rebekah Mikaelson, she just started here today. Here is her history report from her old school.'' Mr Forbes smiled signalling to Rebekah to come forward.

''She's the one with the fit older brothers'' he heard a girl named Stacey whisper from behind him. He smiled as he saw Rebekah glare towards her.

''Just go and sit near the back. Next to Mr Salvatore, Stefan raise your hand'' Mr Saltzman smiled towards me. He raised his hand slowly and smiled towards her. She offered him a small smile as she made her way towards the empty seat beside him.

Mr Forbes nodded towards Mr Saltzman before venturing out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Everyone kept their eyes glued onto the board while Rebekah just kept her eyes down onto her desk.

''You okay?'' Stefan asked leaning over to tap her lightly onto the shoulder. She looked up towards him with a slight glare in her eyes but he could see tears welling up at the bottom. ''What's wrong?''

''Good god Stefan don't talk to it, you might catch something from it'' a girl named Lexi chuckled from the other side of him. Rebekah glared over to her but Lexi pretended not to notice. ''I mean did you see how many kids her mother had trailing behind her, she's bound to be a skank''

''I'm not a skank'' Rebekah snapped towards her causing everyone in the classroom to turn round and face them. Rebekah's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

''Rebekah Mikaelson, you've been here less than five minutes and you're already disrupting the class. What is the problem?'' Mr Saltzman asked

''Nothing sir'' Rebekah mumbled as she spun back round to face the board. Mr Saltzman looked between her and Lexi before turning back round to the board.

''See told you she was a skank. Only skanks get kicked out on their first day'' Lexi snapped back towards Rebekah.

''If you don't shut your mouth then the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth'' Rebekah growled spinning right round in her seat to face Lexi with a deadly glare in her eyes.

''Rebekah Mikaelson, outside now'' Mr Saltzman snapped pointing towards the door. Rebekah turned back round shocked.

''But sir she…'' Rebekah started

''Now!'' Mr Saltzman cut her off. She growled as she stood from her chair and made her way to the door. ''Right back to work''

* * *

Bonnie sighed in boredom as she began to pick at her nails. English had to be the most boring subject ever. Mrs Lockwood sat at the front desk helping someone with a question that they didn't understand while the rest of the class got on with the question sheet they had been given out.

Everyone turned to face the door as her father walked into the room with one of the boys she'd noticed walking into the playground beside him. He had a slight smirk on his face and an arrogant gleam in his eyes.

Every girl kept their eyes upon him while every boy in the classroom glared towards him. He seemed to ignore both.

''Mrs Lockwood, this is Kol Mikaelson, he'll be joining your class as of today. Here are his previous English results. If you have any trouble you know where I am'' her dad said handing a blue file towards Mrs Lockwood who nodded in reply.

''Erm hello Kol. Why don't you take a seat and try and catch up on some of the work we've been doing'' Mrs Lockwood smiled handing him a book and a copy of the question sheet before pointing to the chair next to the window. He nodded before making his way over towards the desk.

Bonnie kept her eyes onto the blackboard writing down the important points the teacher had pointed out before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She picked it out a grinned as she saw it was from Anna.

New hottie just spoke to me. OMG his accent is to die for

A

x

I giggled slightly before placing my phone back into my pocket and carrying on with my work. I felt someone's gaze on my back. I spun round slightly to see Kol smiling over at me. The moment my eyes met, his he quickly turned his attention to the board. Anna looked down at me and winked towards me causing me to laugh under my breath.

* * *

Caroline stared out of the window as Mr Salvatore began explaining the question on the board to the people who were struggling to understand it. To everyone's surprise she was one of the best in her year at Maths.

She glanced over her shoulder to see her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood grinning towards her. She smiled back. She noticed his eyes move towards the classroom door as a glare was held in his eyes. She turned round to face the door and saw her dad standing there. Fear gripped her stomach

What did he want?

She sighed in relief when she saw one of the new boys standing slightly behind him. She smiled towards him slightly as her eyes met his through the window. He offered her a small smile before walking in behind her father. Mr Salvatore spun round to face her father and the new boy.

''Klaus, this is Mr Salvatore, he's our head of Maths. Mr Salvatore this is Klaus Mikaelson, he's new to the school. Here are his old maths results'' Bill said handing over the red folder to Mr Salvatore who nodded in thanks.

''Welcome Klaus. Why don't you take a seat and I'll be over to give you a text book in a minute'' Mr Salvatore grinned. Klaus nodded before walking up towards the seat in front of Caroline's where Mason usually sat.

''Someone's already sitting there'' Carline said looking up towards him. Klaus smirked down at her as he towered over her desk.

''Well they'll just have to move then won't they'' a British accent escaped his lips causing Caroline to gasp. Damn that boy's accent was hot. Klaus winked towards Caroline before sitting down on the chair and facing the board.

''Oh and Klaus. Make sure you are wearing a tie tomorrow and that jacket is not school uniform so take it off please'' her dad said looking towards Klaus who sighed as he pulled off the jacket. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows. Caroline could see a scar that started just above his elbow and travelled down his forearm.

Caroline smirked as she kept her eyes on the scar before looking up to see him staring over his shoulder at her. He winked once more before turning back round. Caroline grinned back in response; she could never resist the bad boys.

Bill narrowed his eyes towards Klaus who smirked up towards him. He would die before he let his daughter be with someone like Klaus.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :D**

**i might scrap this story so please review and tell me if i should or not**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Waterloo Road**

* * *

Bill walked back into his office as Elijah stood waiting for his turn to be shown his class. But bill said nothing as he closed the door behind him causing confusion to appear in Elijah's eyes.

''Elijah I want to have a chat with you. Please take a seat'' he said signalling to the couch the teen was standing next to. He walked round the table and took a seat upon the other sofa. Elijah looked around cautiously before sitting down and placing his school bag back onto the floor.

''If you don't mind, I'd like to talk about your father'' Bill saw the teenager tense as he mentioned his father. Unlike Klaus, Elijah was not as forgiving towards his father. ''Now I have down on your records that your mother was ill a few years ago and you had to stay with your father while she was in hospital. I have nothing on him in your records but I do need his address and number incase we need to contact him, in case it happens again''

''Trust me you don't want to contact him. What happened with mother, it won't happen again, the doctors cleared her. The man was a waste of space. If anything happens either me or Nik will step up and it will be fine but I beg you sir, do not contact my father'' Elijah said his eyes meeting with Bill's for only a few moments.

''You're scared of him aren't you. Why?'' Bill asked

''Because it's his fault my mother was in that hospital'' Elijah snarled. Bill sighed, he knew there was more to the father than the mother led on.

''What happened?'' Bill asked leaning back in the couch.

''I'm not really sure. Mum and dad were always arguing, something things would get smashed or doors would be slammed waking me or Nik up, sometimes even Kol. Until one night we were all sitting while father was at work then he stormed in with a crazed look in his eyes. He screamed at us all to get upstairs. I told Nik to get everyone up into my room and warned him to stay there and not let any of the others out. I hid in the kitchen and listened all I heard was him shouting things that I didn't understand, and then I heard my mother screaming and crying. Then I heard the front door slam. When I went in my mother was on the floor, she wasn't moving. I shouted on Nik and told him to keep everyone away from the windows while I phoned the ambulance. I was thirteen years old and I had to sit in that hospital for four hours on my own thinking my mother was dead'' Elijah said as tears began to well up in his eyes. Bill looked towards him in sympathy.

''Did he ever hit you or your siblings?'' Bill asked looking towards Elijah who sniffed and shook his head.

''I'd have killed him if he did. He tried to get mother to put Henrik up for adoption but she wouldn't'' Elijah said looking towards Bill.

''Why Henrik?'' bill asked looking in confusion towards the youngster.

''Because, Henrik is not his son. That's what my father was angry at the night he beat my mother'' Elijah said. Bill nodded in understanding, this family had been through a lot more than he thought.

''Thank you Elijah. If you would like to follow me and I shall show you to your class'' Bill smiled standing to his feet.

''Sir? Can you please not tell my mother about this. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Nik knows what I know, as far as they are concerned mother was ill and father came with me to the hospital and Henrik is their full brother instead of their half'' Elijah said. Bill smiled slight and nodded before walking through the door with Elijah following him.

Elijah followed him up the stairs and along the corridor to the science department. All the other kids watched him as they passed by classroom window. Bill knocked twice before pushing the door open.

''Miss Sommers, may I please speak with Elena?'' Bill smiled looking up towards his daughter who was sitting beside her boyfriend Matt Donovan. Elena's face paled as she looked up towards her father. Miss Sommers nodded before looking to Elena who had already risen out of her seat and was making her way towards her father.

Elijah and Elena smiled slightly towards each other in a sort of greeting before they both turned to look towards Mr Forbes.

''Elena this is Elijah Mikaelson, he just started today. Elijah this is Elena Forbes, she is our head girl here at the school and will be showing you around all your classes for the rest of the day and helping you catch up on some of the work. I'll be back to check on you later'' Bill smiled before walking off down the hallway.

''So is he your dad?'' Elijah asked looking down towards Elena whose colour had returned slightly. Elena chuckled slightly before nodding

''Wow boy do I feel sorry for you'' Elijah laughed as Elena made her way back towards the door.

''Miss Sommers this is Elijah Mikaelson. He's new to the school'' Elena smiled signalling to Elijah who offered a nervous smile towards te teacher.

''Okay well Elijah why don't you sit up the back and try to catch up. Elena would you mind helping him get up to date on the topic?'' Miss sommers asked. Elena looked towards Elijah smiling.

''Of course not Miss'' Elena said before walking up her desk and grabbing her work. Matt looked up towards her with his eyebrows raised

''To keep my dad happy'' She sighed before making her way up to sit with Elijah who felt Matt's glare on his as he walked behind Elena to the back of the classroom.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Don't know if i should carry on this fic but i might **

**xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :I do not own Vampire Diaries or Waterloo Road**

* * *

Elijah sighed as the bell rang for break time. Elena had helped him catch up on Science and French. She offered him a small smile before rushing off after warning him to meet her outside her dads office when the bell rang for the end of break. He walked downstairs and came face to face with Rebekah.

''You alright Bekah?'' he asked looking down at his younger sister who was looking at her time table in her hands. Rebekah looked up upon the sound of her older brother's voice and nodded with a small smile but Elijah could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked up at him. ''No one has given you grief have they?'' Elijah asked

Rebekah looked towards the floor as she began to fidget with the zip on her jacket. Elijah knew all too well that someone had upset her. ''Who was it?'' Elijah asked looking down at her. She just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

''Well it would help if you'd talk Bekah. I can't help if you won't talk to me'' Elijah said placing his hands on his younger sisters shoulder

''I don't know her name but she called me a skank then the teacher blamed me for disrupting the class and I got sent out'' Rebekah said with a slight sniff.

''Which teacher was it?'' he asked looking down towards her.

''Mr Saltzman'' Rebekah replied. ''I hate this school 'lijah. I want to go home''

Elijah pulled his baby sister into a hug trying his best to comfort her. ''I know you do Bekah, we all do. But we can't go back there. Dad would only take us from mum again and we don't want that to happen'' Elijah sighed stroking the back of Rebekah's hair softly. ''Look I have Mr Saltzman next so I'll have a word with him and if not then point to the girl at lunch and I'll deal with her and if she says anything just walk away and let me handle it''

Suddenly commotion came from the corridor to their right. They both looked startled as Kol came flying round the corner.

''Elijah, you'd better come quickly. Nik's fighting again'' Kol said. Elijah growled as he released Rebekah from his embrace before dumping his school bag at her feet and running off down the corridor. He could see Klaus in the middle of a group of people. He appeared to be fighting a boy with dark brown hair.

Elijah quickly pushed his way through the crowd to the middle where Klaus had the boy pinned to the floor continuing to punch him. Elijah growled as he ripped Klaus from the other boy and hauled him to his feet causing Klaus to snarl in reply. Two other boys helped Tyler Lockwood to his feet as Elijah pushed Klaus back as he made and attempt to lunge at Tyler again.

''You go near Caroline again and I'll kill you'' Tyler shouted before the two boys managed to wrestle him through the doorway. Klaus went to charge him again but was stopped by Elijah.

''You want to fight then you fight me'' Elijah growled glaring down at his younger brother. He could see Mr Forbes and Mr Salvatore making their way towards them so he acted fast and grabbed Klaus' upper arm before dragging him into the boys toilets.

''Sit'' he ordered pointing to a sink. He had to get the blood from Klaus' nose before Mr Forbes spotted him or they would all be expelled for sure. He rang out a paper towel, before showing it to Klaus' forehead, causing Klaus to hiss in pain. He grabbed another paper towel and wet the corner before dabbing it lightly under Klaus' nose to clear the blood along with his burst lip.

''What the hell is wrong with you. Not even a full day at this school and your already picking fights. Nik you promised us that you weren't going to do that again'' Elijah sighed as he cleared most of the blood from under Klaus' nose before wrapping another paper towel around his brothers cut and bruised knuckles.

''In my defense he started it Elijah'' Klaus chuckled wincing when Elijah slapped him on the back of the head.

''Maybe if you weren't perving up Caroline then maybe he wouldn't have hit you, did you ever think about that? You know I just hope that one day someone gets you good and I'm not there to pick up the piece because it's getting too fucking tiring Niklaus. You need to grow up before you get yourself killed'' Elijah snarled

''Well sorry we all can't be like you Elijah'' Klaus snarled with a hint of Jealousy in this voice. Elijah growled as his fist connected with Klaus' jaw who sprang up so he was face to face with his brother, daring for a fight.

''If you screw our chance in this school then I swear to god, I will beat you within an inch of your life. Then maybe you'll grow up. You can clean the rest of yourself up, I'm done cleaning up after you'' Elijah growled throwing down a paper towel before walking out of the toilets to see Kol and Rebekah standing just outside the door. Elijah offered Rebekah smile as he took his school bag from her hands.

''How's Nik?'' Kol asked trying to peek into the toilets to get a glimpse of his older brother.

''Not as bad as last time'' Elijah sighed remembering how he had to help Klaus home last time he got into a fight.

''Why does he always do this Elijah. He promised us that we wouldn't show us up again, now we'll just be known as the kids with the psycho of a brother'' Rebekah huffed leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

''Just like last time'' Kol sighed.

''I don't know but I promise you both he will not get us kicked out of here, I won't let him'' Elijah said just as the bell rang. ''Now come on get to class'' he said ushering them out of the corridor. ''Hurry up Nik'' he called into the toilets before he walked off to meet Elena outside the principal's office. He smiled as he saw her leaning against the wall next to her father's office door. Her expression became worried a she looked down at his hands.

''What the hell happened'' she asked grabbing his hand. He sucked in a breath as he saw one of his knuckles had burst – possibly from punching Klaus – and blood was all over his finger.

''I must have cut it on something. Never mind'' Elijah said pulling his hand from Elena's before they made their way towards the History department.

* * *

Kol smirked as he glanced out of the classroom to see Tyler Lockwood outside with Mr Forbes and Mrs Lockwood. Tyler caught his eye causing his smirk to widen into a grin. Tyler glared towards him while his mother and Mr Forbes continued to speak. His eye had already began to swell up along with his bottom lip. He could see dried blood all along his top lip from where Klaus had burst his nose. Kol chuckled as he knew how ruthless Klaus was when it came to fighting, that boy had clearly learned his lesson.

''Kol, a word please'' Mr Forbes called into the room causing all the kids to spin round and face Kol who looked up slightly sheepishly. He stood slowly and made his way towards the door before stepping outside to see Mrs Lockwood glaring at him along with Tyler.

''Did Niklaus do this to Tyler?'' Mr Forbes asked. Kol looked over towards Tyler, the boy was glaring towards him in hatred. Luckily Kol had picked up a few tips from Elijah about how to keep Klaus out of trouble as it seemed to be a regular thing for the rest of the family.

''Sorry sir, I wasn't there. I don't know'' Kol lied smoothly looking up towards the principal who looked down towards him.

''You little liar'' Tyler snarled lunging towards Kol. He managed to get a punch in a Kol before he was held back by Mr Forbes. Mrs Lockwood looked at her son in horror as Kol wiped the blood from his lip and got to his feet.

''I'll get you and your freak of a brother'' Tyler shouted as Mr Forbes pushed him through the doors and down another corridor

''Cooler now! Kol, do you know what class Elijah is in just now?'' Mr Forbes asked looking down at him. Kol shook his head causing Mr Forbes to sigh. ''Okay Mrs Lockwood, could you please come with me. Kol get Bonnie Forbes to help you find your way around then go down to the office and ask for a copy of Elijah's timetable. Find him and tell him to wait outside my office. If you find Klaus then tell him the same'' Mr Forbes said. Kol turned back to the classroom door to see Bonnie already standing beside him as she'd probably already heard what her father had said. She smiled up towards Kol before exiting the classroom and walking down the corridor. Just as she reached the double doors she turned back to face him.

''Well? Are you coming?'' she smiled over towards him. Kol nodded before following her down the corridor.

* * *

**Promise the next chapter will be longer, just wasn't sure how to continue this one **

**xoxo**


End file.
